


Some Enchanted Evening

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [179]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lads' bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> References:  
> [Old Quebec](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4168890) \-- "Scarborough Fair" by the St. Lawrence River  
> [SIMON AND GARFUNKEL - THE BOXER LYRICS](http://www.metrolyrics.com/the-boxer-lyrics-simon-and-garfunkel.html)  
> [Jedi Code](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Code)  
>   
> To Inya

Ian swayed to the music as he sprawled contentedly on a tartan blanket with Quinn beside him in Central Park. He reached out for Quinn's hand, a warm oasis in the cool of the evening. Art Garfunkel was performing as a part of this year's Concert in the Park series, and Monty and their friends had taken them there for the first round of their bachelor party celebration.  
  
The mellow notes of "Scarborough Fair" drifted through the night breeze. Though Garfunkel's angelic voice had roughened a bit with age, the song was no less magical. Quinn and Ian were transported back to their summer vacation in Quebec, where they'd heard a busker band play this song by the Saint Lawrence River -- one Moment of perfect happiness for them to share, which they would never forget.  
  
On blankets spread out alongside them, Case, Ethan, and Evan enjoyed the music with their soon-to-be-married friends, while Monty was standing on line at the concession stand. They had been able to retain the element of surprise by having Monty drive in with Case in the latter's SUV and pick them all up from Luke, without breathing a word of where they were off to. The grins on three happy faces showed how delighted they were by their successful planning.  
  
The stars above cooled the night around them, reminding them that autumn, bringing with it the new school year, was closer than the stars appeared to be right now. Garfunkel's rich voice soared from one high to the next, the notes connecting the songs into a Sixties 'be-in'.  
  
"The Boxer" ended the concert, and the intensity of Garfunkel's performance increased with every chorus:  
  
"Li la li  
Li la la la, li la li  
Li la li  
Li la la la, li la li  
La la la la, li"  
  
earning a standing ovation from most people in the park. The men rolled up their blankets, still living in the music, and ambled down the path towards Fifth Avenue, so they could get to the car sandwiched into a side street, since Case had parallel-parked between two sub-compacts. Once they'd thrown their blankets inside, they headed back over to the bright lights on the avenue.  
  
Their hosts had debated which bar to go to -- "A Galaxy Too Far" or "Jettster's" -- with the former winning out. Whatever the men thought of themselves, they were in no way jetsetters. The bar turned out to be low-key and cozy, with ceiling fans humming their own kind of music overhead, a perfect choice for a summer evening. Dark, polished wood and cream leather greeted them and snugged around them all in an over-sized booth. Monty ordered a round of Guinness for the table, which already held baskets of pretzels, potato chips, and nuts, and they settled in for an enjoyable time. Since Case was the designated driver, he stuck to Coke the whole night. Jazz threaded in and out through their conversation, mellowing the vibe even further.  
  
"So, whaddaya think, guys, d'ya reckon you can make it stick this time?" Case asked Quinn and Ian with a sly grin.  
  
There were hoots of laughter all around, everyone there veterans of their first ceremony at Mace Chapel.  
  
"You of all people should know that the Force is with us, Case," Ian said innocently.  
  
Hoots changed to groans at Ian's flippant response.  
  
"You guys are such geeks! I'm surprised you're not having a Star Wars-themed wedding." Ethan chuckled into his stout.  
  
"Yeah," said Evan, catching fire. "Monty dressing as Master Yoda to be the best man, with Bant as your matron of honor..."  
  
"Sounds fishy to me," Ian chortled.  
  
Undaunted, Evan went on, evidently on a roll now, "...Getting us to wear Wookiee costumes as your groomsmen, playing Williams' theme music as you walk down the aisle-"  
  
Case couldn't resist joining in. "Having Lelia dressed as Princess Leia and Han dressed as ...Han Solo," he added wryly, raising an eloquent eyebrow.  
  
Ethan slyly continued what he'd started. "Your chaplain wearing Chancellor Valorum's robes to officiate, really putting his own stamp on the role. And R2-D2 could be your ring-bearer, trundling down the aisle after you."  
  
"Sorry, Monty," Ian cackled, unaware that he'd gotten a bit of foam on his upper lip in his merriment, while Quinn, of course, was hyper-aware of this new development. "There's no competing with a cute little chrome-dome."  
  
"Whatta way to find out you're being replaced," said Ethan.  
  
"Upstaged by an astromech droid," Monty said with a theatrical sigh.  
  
"Or by a puppy," Quinn said, Guinness practically shooting out of his nose as he spluttered with laughter.  
  
Ian rested his furry head on his herven's shoulder, cute as a puppy himself. "Come to think of it, Artoo would look adorable with a little pillow with the rings on it between his paws."  
  
"Are we really talking about your dog at a bachelor party, fellas?" Evan asked with a smirk.  
  
Case drawled, "When have our friends ever been conventional? I'm just waiting for you to defy the Jedi Code, Quinn. And I know you will, especially the third tenet:  
  
'There is no passion, there is serenity.'  
  
Hah! Bet you'll violate that one two seconds after you get to your room."  
  
"Or perhaps in the elevator." Ethan winked at them in high good humor.  
  
"And what about the hallway?" Evan offered helpfully.  
  
Case said, "Nah! The Sunset Tower probably has security cameras everywhere."  
  
"Ah, we can get an early start on our wedding album, then." Ian flashed Quinn a truly wicked grin.  
  
When he finally stopped laughing, Quinn wheezed, "Violate, huh, Case?" He leaned heavily on Ian's shoulder, nearly as unable to resist a double entendre as his lad. So, of course, he decided to up the ante to a triple entendre. "Let's try for some kind of 'moving violation', then, laddie." Groans all around, but Case just winked at them. "You started it, Case. Very funny."  
  
"Yeah," Ian snorted. "Trash talk already, and you're not even planning on getting trashed tonight."  
  
The whole table, even Case, cracked up at that one. Ian had a way of doing that to them.  
  
"Boys, boys! No respect, even when you're talking to a member of the Council," Case chided, then took a long-suffering sip of his Coke.  
  
"Ah, but which one -- Jedi or Departmental?" asked Quinn all too innocently.  
  
"You're just incorrigible," Monty said, with a lopsided grin reminiscent of his younger brother, and looked like he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"Too true," Ethan agreed, with the deep knowledge that came with over a decade of friendship.  
  
Monty signaled to the bartender for another round of drinks, and he brought a foaming pitcher of Guinness over with a smile, along with more potato chips, nuts, and pretzels on the same tray.  
  
When Quinn reached for his mug to wet his whistle after a particularly salty mouthful, Evan noticed something missing on his hand, then looked over at Ian's ring finger in curiosity. "Hey, guys, what happened to your wedding bands?"  
  
"Actually, I've got them," Monty said proudly.  
  
"Oh, of course, you're their best man again," said Evan.  
  
Monty nodded. "Not only that, but they needed new inscriptions. Now they have two dates written inside -- October 1, 2005 and August 20, 2011-- all in numerals."  
  
"Wow, it's been almost six years already! Impossible to believe," Evan marveled.  
  
Case nodded and said, "I looked up the traditional gifts after six years of marriage, and you wouldn't believe them, either. They're wood..."  
  
He was interrupted by a chorus of groans, while Ethan said under his breath, "Don't go there, guys, I beg you." Ian heard Eth anyway, and even he blushed at the images wood conjured up for him.  
  
"... and candy."  
  
Blue eyes twinkled as Quinn said, "Don't forget to bring Almond Joys to the reception, fellas."  
  
"Ha! Ha! How 'bout Milky Ways, as well?" Evan said, then a blush crept over his cheeks when he realized how that might be interpreted. His mind went straight to 'Milky Wood', and he knew he was literally between a rock and a hard place.  
  
Luckily, the bartender showed up with the bill at this point, sparing them all Ian's inevitable series of puns. The four hosts chipped in to pay the tab, along with a generous tip.  
  
When they strolled out to Fifth Avenue, the night breeze cleared their heads. The ride home was very subdued, all of them lost in thoughts of the upcoming wedding.


End file.
